


Trick or Treat

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Fictober 2019, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 30: "I'm with you, you know that."





	Trick or Treat

The Festival of the Lost and the Haunted Forest were back again, giving Guardians a fright and a little fun. As soon Seraph and Beowulf had the chance, they teamed up to take on the terrors with a random Guardian. Of course, Eva Levante was giving out masks in exchange for candy and Chocolate Strange Coins, and Seraph noticed there was a mask of the Drifter. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I need that mask." She told Beowulf. 

He shook his head. "Let's do some runs in the Haunted Forest then." 

"Beo? God damnit. How did we get separated? I hate being alone, especially here. Scary…" Seraph said aloud.

"I'm with you, you know that." Her ghost said.

Seraph sighed. "Yes, and I appreciate you lighting the way for me." 

"We'll find a way out. Or Beowulf, whichever comes first." 

The scream from a Thrall pierced her ears as it ran towards her, barely giving her enough time to kill it before it jumped on her. Suddenly the environment around her phased away, she reappeared in a large room with Beowulf and their random teammate. 

"Welcome back." He quipped. "Let's kill this boss." 

After what felt like hundreds of runs through the Haunted Forest, Seraph finally managed to gather enough Chocolate Strange Coins for the Drifter mask. Beowulf groaned when she put it on. It was borderline ridiculous, but that was the fun of it, Seraph thought.

"Ghost, let Drifter know I'm coming to see him." Seraph said as she raised the hood over her mask. "I'll see you later, B." 

Seraph quickly skipped down to the Annex to find it nearly deserted. Most guardians were off in the Haunted Forest rather than Gambit. Only the occasional Guardian here and there came by for a handful of candy to fill their bags. 

"Pretty lonely down here." Seraph said.

Drifter had been standing with his back to her, leaning on the railing to look at the bank further into the room. "There you are." 

The moment he turned to look at her, Seraph removed her hood. His usual smug look transformed into confusion upon seeing the mask.

"Is that supposed to be me?" 

Seraph struck a pose. "Shockingly identical, huh?" 

Drifter smirked. "Didn't know I looked so good." 

Seraph laughed as she took off the mask. "That was your trick. Can I have some treats now?" 

Drifter reached into his pocket for some candy. "You can have this for now. You'll get the rest later." 

Seraph popped a sucker into her mouth and winked. "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
